A Story To Be Told
by ZEVLAG
Summary: This is a story to be told... What happens when heros are untied?
1. The Gathering

**I dont own any of this... but i want it to be told hence the name... Enjoy!**

"This is it," said the coachman. Aladdin looked out the passenger window, still trying to wake up from the long ride. His eyes adjusted and saw a giant gothic-looking castle that was almost as big as the palace back in Agrabah. Was this the place where he was supposed to be?

"Are you sure this is the place?" he asked the man dressed in all white clothes.

"Yes sir. I was order to bring you to this locate and nothing else."

Aladdin hesitated and opened the door. "Thanks," he shuddered as a gust of cold wind slapped his body. Of course, if he would have known that it was going to be this cold, he would have worn much warmer clothes. Then again, Agrabah didn't have anything for cold weather.

As he saw the coach ride off into the gloomy, black forest, Aladdin made his way to the castle doors. He knocked on the door three times, making a loud echo inside, and rubbed his arms to keep warm.

The doors opened and Aladdin rushed inside. He looked inside as saw that the castle was just as gloomy as the outside. There were statues of monsters and old paintings that looked as if they had been there for thousands of years. The purple carpet that kept his bare feet warm even looked faded.

"Amem," said a voice that made Aladdin jump. He looked around and saw no one around him. "Down here," said the voice again; it seemed to have a French accent. He looked down and saw that the voice came from a gold, candle holding-type object.

Aladdin's eyes were wide open," Y-you can talk?" He knelt down, looking at the candle-holder more closely.

"Of course I can!" he said in a joyful tone. He bowed, "I am Lumiere, one of the servants in the castle." He took a closer look at Aladdin. "And you must be Aladdin, no?"

"Yes," he said, taking out a small piece of paper in his ragged pants. "I got this letter, tell me to-."

"Say no more!" Lumiere interrupted, "Follow me." He turned around and hopped towards a room with green doors. Aladdin shrugged and followed him.

* * *

><p>"Presenting Aladdin!" Lumiere announced as he walked in the room. Jack looked at the queen in her giant, blue dress standing up; he did the same. The jolly candle holder was followed by a young boy, who was dressed in clothes that looked as if he came off the streets.<p>

"Aladdin," the queen approached the boy, shaking his cold hands. "Welcome and thank you for coming. I'm Queen Cinderella." She looked at Jack, "And this is Jack. Jack Skellington."

Jack had finally noticed Aladdin's terrified face as he looked at him. Jack loved the fact that he could scare someone, without even trying. It was one of the qualities of being the Pumpkin King. "Please to meet you Aladdin," Jack said, stretching out his hand.

Aladdin slowly grabbed Jack's boney hand, "N-nice to meet … you," he said almost scared.

Jack laughed, "Sorry if I'm frightening you."

"I'm not," Aladdin said lied, "I'm just cold. I'm not use to this kind of weather." He went to the fire place, warming his body. He looked at the queen. "Wait… you said you're Cinderella; the Queen of the Divided Regions."

Cinderella nodded slowly. "Yes." Aladdin's mouth was opened in shock.

"My exact response!" Jack laughed.

The three heard the doors open again. "Presenting Milo Thatch!"

* * *

><p>Beast looked out on his balcony, watching as another figure entered his castle. Usually, he would run them out, but the Queen, of literally the whole world, needed the place to hold some kind of meeting.<p>

"Excuse me, Master?" Beast turned around and saw that Cogsworth was half-way inside his destroyed room. "Her Majesty is ready for you."

Beast nodded, "Thank you Cogsworth. And is Belle in her room?"

"Yes, she is," Beast wanted Belle to stay in her room, knowing that whatever reason the Queen brought together these people, it couldn't be good. He followed Cogsworth down the stairs, ready to hear people scream at him.

* * *

><p>"Presenting Mulan!" the candleholder shouted in Mulan's ears. She looked around the warm room. She noticed a boy in poor clothes, with copper-color skin and black hair. By him, there was a tall looking man that must have been six-foot and dressed in a black tuxedo; she then noticed that it was a skeleton. Sitting in a chair was a scrawny little man, with big glasses and dressed in a collar shirt, cargo pants, and black boots; he was holding some kind of book that had a picture of the world on it.<p>

"Mulan," said a soft voice. Mulan looked and saw a woman in a lovely blue dress and had a tiara on her head. "Nice to finally meet you," she said. "I'm Queen Cinderella."

Mulan's mouth dropped, "_The_ Queen of the Regions?" The Queen laughed at her reaction.

"Mulan?" she heard a voice coming from the copper-skin, looking at the sword at her side. "So you're the first female warrior, correct?"

She couldn't help, but to smile at her glory. "Yes I am," she said proudly. "And you must ne Aladdin; the hero street-rat."

"_Ex_-street-rat," he stressed on the ex part. "I'm married to royalty now."

"Oh yes," said the scrawny man, "I've read all about you two in this," he held up the book he was reading, "Apparently, you're both from different parts of different regions."

The queen smiled, "Nice to see that you take interest in the Regions, Milo."

He shrugged nervously, "Well, w-when you find a lost civilization; you need to find something to do." He laughed.

"This guy sound like a nerd," said a voice in the back of Mulan's shirt.

"Mushu," she whispered to her guardian, telling himt to hush.

"You should be careful on finding new places," The skeleton said sitting down. "I did once and was nearly blown to pieces!" He looked at the Queen, "Your Majesty, when is the master of this marvelous castle going to come?"

Suddenly, the doors open and every looked to see who came in. There was no noise, the sound of heavy breathing coming from a giant bear-looking monster.

"Nice to meet you again Beast and thank you," the Queen said with a smile on her face. "Everyone, this is Beast, the master of this castle." Mulan looked as the Beast stared at everyone, almost as if he didn't want any of them there.

The skeleton walked up to him, "Nice to meet you my frightening friend. I'm Jack." Beast said nothing. "Might I say you have a grand castle?"

"Uh… thank you," Beast growled, sounding confused. He looked at every one, "I… hope you are all comfortable here," he said hesitantly.

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Milo said quietly as he looked at Beast. Milo knew almost everyone in the room from his Book of the Divide Regions: the copper-skin boy was Aladdin, the Asian-looking woman with a sword was Mulan Fa, and the skeleton, or Jack Skellington, was known as the Pumpkin King in his hometown. The only one he didn't know about was the Beast.<p>

"Here I come," said a voice coming into the room. Milo saw that a cart was moving by itself. On top was a white teapot that had a face on it. "I just thought you all might want a spot of tea."

"Thank you Mrs. Potts," Beast said. Everyone, except Beast, took a cup of tea. When the drinks were poured, Mrs. Potts left the room and everyone fell silent.

Milo looked at his letter that he got from the Queen. He didn't realize that the queen had known about Atlantis. Then again, the book he read stated that the Queen knew all about the Regions and other places that no one knew about. Of course the book also stated that the regions were to remain divided and none of them were to collide with each other.

So why would Queen Cinderella…?

The Queen gave out a sigh and stood up., "Now then, since everyone is here… let's start the meeting of why I need you all here."

**Tell how it is so far!**


	2. Breaking Rules

**Our heros have united, but for what? **

"So why exactly are we here, your Majesty?" Jack asked, placing his tea cup on the table in front of him. "Certainly not to have a tea party, correct?"

Queen Cinderella laughed, "No, then we would have been in Wonderland." Her smiled slowly faded away. "No, I have called you all…. because of a problem that has risen."

"A problem?" Aladdin asked, sounding worried. "What kind of problem?"

The Queen looked at the fire place. "A few months ago, I received a letter nailed on my castle door. It read that I was supposed to give up my seat as Queen of the Regions of the World."

"Perhaps it was a cruel prank," Milo mentioned. Everyone looked at him, "I've read that your step-sisters and step-mother hold a pretty strong grudge on you."

"My thoughts exactly Milo," the Queen got up, "but then a few weeks later, another letter was shot inside in my castle." She took out a letter that had some type of fancy hand writing on it.

"Did you question your steps?" Mulan asked.

Cinderella shook her head, "it wasn't them." She unrolled the letter more, exposing a black stamp on in the shape of a hook on the bottom. "It was Hook."

"Hook?" Jack asked, liking the sound of the name. "What a fantastic name for someone."

"Uh, Jack," Aladdin looked at Jack, "I don't think now is the time to be thinking about names."

"Who's Hook?" Beast questioned. He stood from his seat, towering over everyone.

Milo cleared his throat, "Hook is from the Island Region. He lives in a place called Neverland and is one of the most dangerous men in that Region." He looked at the Queen, "I thought there was someone how fights off Hook when he is acting up."

"Yes, but Hook's pirates are overwhelming the island. Peter and his men, or boys, are taking care of them."

* * *

><p>"So they need help?" Mulan asked with a fire in her eyes. She felt Mushu moving up and down on her back, scratching her with his claws. She quickly hit her back on the seat, making him stop. She didn't want people to know that she needs a guardian still to watch over her. "Stay still!" she whispered. She saw Jack look at her, but she waved at him, acting casual. Jack smiled and waved back.<p>

The Queen continued on, staring at the fire. "I then received information somewhere in the Space Region. Apparently, there was a prisoner that was supposed to be on trial. Hook and another villain captured him and took him away."

"Another villain?" Aladdin asked. The Queen nodded.

"Was he from a different Region?" Beast asked.

The Queen nodded again, this time with fear in her eyes. "Yes. And just two days ago, I had found out that a girl named Snow White and her friends had been kidnapped as well."

"So this Hook guy," Jack spoke up, "What is he planning?"

The Queen looked at the five people in the room. "That is why I have called you all here. "I know that I should be maintaining the law of not having the Regions meet together." She looked at the letter, "But now is the time to break that rule." She then threw the letter into the fire place.

"So this why you called us," Aladdin leaned back into his seat, "You wanted us to stop Hook and whoever is helping him." The Queen nodded.

Everyone in the room was now silent and looked at each other. They had no idea who they were and where they had come from. "But why us?" Mulan asked.

"All of you have very unique skills," The Queen said, "and most of your reputations have shown to be very pleasing."

"You hear that?" Mushu whispered softly. "We—I mean you have a reputation!" Mulan ignored him, but was happy that she was known.

Jack spoke, "Even if we were to go on this adventure to stop the Hook fellow, you couldn't go with us."

Milo nodded, adjusting his glasses, "Jack has a point. We can't risk your safety just so you can lead us."

She smiled, "Precisely. That is why Aladdin will be the leader."

* * *

><p>All eyes were on Aladdin at that moment. Aladdin's face felt red hot with pressure and shock. "What…me?" he choked out.<p>

The Queen smiled, "Of course. You seemed perfect to lead this group."

Aladdin shook his head, "Um… thank you Majesty. But I can't be a leader!" He stood up and began to pace, "I mean I don't have the right qualities of leader or the knowledge." He looked at Milo, "What about him? He seems to know almost everything."

"Trust me," the Queen said softly, "After all, you are 'the diamond in the rough'."

Everyone muttered in the room, wondering what the Queen meant, but Aladdin knew. With confidence, he nodded his head. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Jack shot out from his chair, "Then wait are we waiting for?" he shouted. "Let's stop that Hook!"<p>

"Easy there Bone Man," Milo said. "We don't even know where he's at?" Jack sighed. He knew that he should have brought Sally. Her predictions would have been useful to track this group of villain that has now formed.

"I have been trying to contact leaders from different Region to see if they know anything of his whereabouts."

"Nothing?" Mulan asked; the Queen shook her head no. "Well, perhaps he is back in Neverland."

"No, too obvious," Milo mentioned. "Besides, I'm sure Peter would have contacted you, your Majesty."

* * *

><p>"Why don't we check then?" Beast asked. Everyone looked at him, "I have something that can allow me to view the outside world. Perhaps I can see where he is at."<p>

"Splendid!" Jack shouted, making Beast jump. "Then that means this should go by quickly-," he was interrupted by a faint sound of glass shattering.

Beast's head quickly turned to the door_. Maybe someone dropped something,_ he thought to himself. Suddenly, the room's door flew open, showing Cogsworth gasping for breath. "Your Grace!" he said gasped, "They're everywhere; vicious brutes! They have Belle in the Ball Room!"

"WHAT!" Roared Beast as immediately rushed out of the room, leaving the group behind.

* * *

><p>"Oh, no," Cinderella whispered, "They found us."<p>

"Let's go!" Aladdin said. As the group left the room and followed Beast up to some stairs, Aladdin turned to the Queen, "Stay here your Majesty. Come out when it is safe."

The Queen nodded, "Good look," she wished him. Aladdin smiled and followed his new team.

**Who is working for Hook and what are they planning?**

**REVIEW! **


	3. Unwanted Guests

**Great news: Now that i'm off of college i can work on this stroy more often now. Hope you're enjoying it! **

With all his might, Beast broke through the Ball Room doors. He huffed and puffed with anger, knowing someone had snuck into his castle and would try to harm the one person he had cared deeply about. He looked around the room and saw at least twenty of his statues had surrounding Belle.

"Get away from her!" He roared, but the statues snarled and snapped at him. Before he could attack, he heard a group of foot steps behind him.

"Beast!" yelled Aladdin, "We got your back." Aladdin stopped and saw the statues. "Whoa. Your servants?"

"No," Beast growled, "But they're about to become gravel!" He stood forward but saw one of the gargoyles place their claws on Belle's neck, warning Beast to back off; he did.

"What interesting creatures," Jack said. "They would make a fine addition to Halloween Town."

"Ah, you must be the group that the Queen needed so desperately," said a cold voice from behind one of the statues.

* * *

><p>"Who's there?" Aladdin shouted. He heard Mulan unsheathe her sword, taking a stance. Aladdin looked at her and told her to wait. He was never about trying to lead these people, hoping that they would listen to his orders. Behind from the statues, a man emerged. He wore a long, red coat and a big hat that had a feather on the side. His face was narrow and had a long mustache that curled almost sinister like. He didn't have a left hand, but a hook.<p>

"Oh, so that is why he's Hook," Jack said. "My friend, you are in a lot of trouble."

Hook chuckled, "You took the words right out my mouth."

"Let Belle go!" Beast roared.

"Oh, calm yourself you hairball," Hook mocked. "You're lucky that I didn't have me men here instead of your statues."

"How did you bring these things to life?" Milo questioned.

"You'd be surprise of the friends that are helping out. And the things they can do."

"So, you're planning to take over the Regions of the World with these things?" Aladdin asked.

Hook laughed, "Well, the plan is to take over the Regions of the World, but my plan is to not take over the Regions of the world."

Everyone looked at each other, confused. "That doesn't even make sense!" Milo shouted.

"Silence!" He took out his sword and pointed to the group. "Destroy them!"

The statues stood away from Belle and charged at the group. "What do we do?" Mulan asked Aladdin.

"Uh… fight," he heisted, "No, no wait! Save Belle! I-I mean…"

* * *

><p>"I have Belle," Beast growled as he advanced towards the gargoyles. The first one in front of him grabbed a hold of him, but Beast roared at its face and crushed its head as if it were clump of dry mud. He lifted the creature and threw it aside.<p>

He ran up to Belle, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Belle was scared, "I was just in my room until those things just…," A gargoyle ran towards them, but best grabbed its head and slammed it into the floor.

"Belle, head to the exit! NOW!" Belle stood up and ran for the doors. "GET OUT!" he roared at the statues as they charged him.

* * *

><p>"Do what he's doing!" commanded Aladdin shouted and the group fought the statues. Two of the creatures ran towards Aladdin at both sides. As they got close, he leaped into the air, making the gargoyles collide heads and crumble to the ground.<p>

Mulan charged at the gargoyles, cutting their heads off clean as they came to her. "Come on!" Mushu said in her shirt, "Let me help you!"

"I told you I got this!" she strained as she blocked the gargoyle claws with her sword. She pushed the creature back as hard as she, but it was too strong. "Okay! You can help!"

"Alright!" Mushu popped at from Mulan's back and jumped on her head. "I'll handle this!" he took a deep breath in and blew a ball of fire at the gargoyle. The gargoyle stepped back, trying to put the flames out on its face. Mulan stabbed her sword into the creature and sliced it in half.

"Help!" shouted a panicky voice in the ball room. Mulan looked and saw that Milo was running away from three gargoyles.

"Musha, help him out!"

"But I'm your guardian, not the nerd's!" Mushu complained.

"Mushu!" Mulan was suddenly attacked by a gargoyle at her side. She used here sword to hold it back, "Go now!" she screamed at him.

* * *

><p>"Get away from me!" Milo screamed at the gargoyle. He had no fighting skills what so ever, only knowledge and an eight-pound book. He ran behind a column, hoping that the creature would be dumb enough not to go around; he was right. As the gargoyle got frustrated, began to destroy the column in front of it.<p>

The creature finally broke through the column, roaring at Milo. Panicked, Milo lifted his book and slammed it on the creature's head. The gargoyle roared and its head had exploded, spreading rubble everywhere; Milo looked at his book confused. "You're welcome!" shouted a voice on top of the collapsed gargoyle; it was a small red lizard that had smoking coming out of its mouth.

"What are you?" Milo asked nervously.

"I am Mushu!" he said proudly. "I am Mulan's guardian."

Of course, Milo thought. He had forgotten about Mulan's secret guidance that helped her become a warrior. He knew that it was a dragon… but didn't expect it to be so little.

* * *

><p>As Jack saw the others fight off the gargoyles, he noticed Hook trying to make a run for the door. He ran pass the creatures swiftly, making them hit one another as they tried to grab Jack. Before Hook reached the door, Jack stood right in front of him. "Going somewhere, Mr. Hook?" Jack asked grimly.<p>

Hook laughed, "I'm not scared of you, skeleton."

"You should be." Before Jack could grab Hook, he suddenly was caught by two gargoyles holding him back. "Let me go!" Jack shouted, but Hook had already escaped through the doors with a gargoyle. Angry, Jack finally broke out of the gargoyles' grips. He grabbed his jaw and pulled down, making a terrifying face, along with a noise. The two shrieked in fear and destroyed each other. "That's why I'm the Pumpkin King," Jack laughed sinisterly.

* * *

><p>"Heel boy!" Aladdin shouted as he rode on one of the gargoyles. The creature tried to knock him off but Aladdin had a strong grip around its neck. "Okay," he said, "Getting dizzy!" Finally, the gargoyle threw Aladdin off, slamming him into the ground. "Is that the best you got? Aladdin asked dazed out.<p>

A gargoyle stood over him, ready to attack. Before Aladdin could react, something yellow charge into the creature, biting its stone neck; Aladdin got up and saw that it was a lion with a red mane ripping a chunk of the neck off. The lion spat the rock out of its mouth and roared victoriously.

"Are you with us?" Aladdin asked the lion, curiously. The lion looked at him and nodded slowly. "Good," he looked around and saw that all of the statues were destroyed. "Is everyone okay?" he asked; he heard everyone answered yes… except for Milo who was gasping for air.

* * *

><p>Back in the room, everyone was taking a breather after the battle. Beast was is seating with his hand on his head. "How dare that pirate enter my castle," he huffed.<p>

Queen Cinderella looked at him, "it could have been worse."

"They took my mirror, the one thing that could find out where Hook is."

"So we're back to square one," Mulan sighed.

"Not exactly," Jack said getting up. "I happen to have a special friend in my home town who can predict the future. If we can get to Halloween Town, we should be great!"

"Then it's settled," Aladdin said, "We're heading to Halloween Town." He then looked at the lion that was sitting by the fire place. "Uh…."

"Oh!" the Queen went up to the lion. "Everyone, he is a little late, but I summoned Simba from the Desert Region to help out as well. He is a king in his home."

"Simba?" Jack asked. The lion, now known as Simba, looked up and smiled. "Pleasure to meet you!" Simba growled softly.

"So how do we get there?" Aladdin asked.

"Sicnce Jack's home town was in the Advance Region, I had a ship come for him. Aladdin, your team can use the boat to sail back there."

"I won't let you down," Aladdin looked at Mulan, Mushu, Beast, Milo, Jack, and Simba, "_We_ won't let you down."

** !REVIEW!**

**Next chapter: We meet a few of the villians that is help Hook.**


	4. On the way

**If you are reading this then thanl you for taking intrest on finding out more about my sotry Haha!**

**Anyhoo... here is chapter 4 **

As Queen Cinderella led the team into the forest, Beast approached her. "Your Majesty," he whispered to her, "I can't go on the journey." The Queen looked at him, holding her dress to keep it from getting dirty. "I have to keep Belle here in my castle."

"Beast," the Queen said in a pleasant voice, "I know about your curse and why you want to protect Belle." Beast said nothing. "Don't worry… Belle will be safe. My guards will be keeping an eye on your castle. She'll be safe."

Beast looked in the Queen's eyes and saw that she was going to keep her word. However, he was worried for not only Belle's safety, but at the fact that he had only two weeks to win her heart…

* * *

><p>"This is the ship," Jack said as the came to a shore line. Everyone saw the huge vessel that was painted all white and was big enough to fit any entire pirate crew.<p>

"Uh, how are we supposed to sail this huge thing?" Malan asked, aweing at the ship with Mushu.

"The ship may be big, but it's simple enough to have three people the most sail it," the Queen explained.

Milo flipped through the pages of his book, "Jack's hometown should be just a day away."

Aladdin crossed his arms, shivering. "I hope it's warmer there."

Jack laughed, "Well, you can say that it's bone-chilling, great leader."

* * *

><p>The team was already out to sea by the time it was noon. Aladdin was at the wheel and Jack was with him, Mulan and Musha were training, Beast was keeping to himself, Simba was walking around, and Milo was throwing up at the side. "You okay over there?" Aladdin shouted at Milo.<p>

Milo looked up wiping his mouth, "Y-yeah. I'm just not use to ships," He swallowed hard and made his way towards Simba opening his book, "According to these directions, it should be a straight shot from here on."

"You seem pretty smart, don't you?" Mulan asked as she continued to perfect her fighting movements. "Knowing almost about all the Regions, finding a lost city…"

Aladdin saw Milo cross his arms, trying to make himself cooler, "Well, you know… when you got the skills…"

Mushu appeared in front of Milo, "Oh yeah? Well my girl here took out an evil Hun leader all by herself," Mushu blew on his nail as if he were shining them.

"Well we seem to be on the right course to the Advance Region," Aladdin said letting go of the wheel. "I guess this is a good time to get to know each other."

"Grand!" exclaimed Jack. "I have so many questions for all of you." He looked at Mushu, "Are you a fire breath snake or lizard?" Everyone laughed softy.

"Dragon," Mushu said through his teeth. "I'm a dragon!"

Mulan cleared her throat, "This is just his 'travel size'," she said, making quotation mark in the air.

"By looking at your sword," Milo said, "you must be from the Medieval Region."

Mualn smiled, "Yep. Mushu and I came from the Land of the Dragon. I was the first woman solider there." She looked at Aladdin, "I thought you came from the Medieval Region as well."

Aladdin shrugged, "Well, Agrabah is close to the Medieval Region, but isn't."

Beast sat down on a barrel, "the Desert Region… what's it like?"

"Honestly… hot and sand," he left up his bare foot, "especially without sandals."

Simba growled softly. Mushu nodded his head at him and looked up at Aladdin, "Apparently, you and mega-cat here are neighbors. His home is close to yours."

* * *

><p>Mulan's eyebrow rose, "You can understand him?"<p>

"Of course I can! If I can understand a cricket, I can understand a lion." Simba looked at Beast and growled.

"What are you staring at?" Beast huffed.

"Uh… he's just wondering what exactly you are." Beast said nothing, "I am too. So are you some kind of over-grown bear or have a hair problem?"

"Mushu!" Mualn spat at him, slapping her guardian across the face. She looked at Beast, "I'm sorry Beast. Mushu doesn't realize that he has his foot in his mouth at times."

"It's fine," Beast said, almost as if he were angry.

Jack stood up, "Well despite your amazing monstrous yet amazing appearance, you seem to have a good side to me."

Beast looked at him, "You're the second person to tell me that," he said scratching his arm. The ship fell silent after that.

* * *

><p>"So," Aladdin said, breaking the silence, "Jack, you really enjoy a lot of scary stuff."<p>

Jack crossed his arms, "Well, when you are in charge of new ideas for every Halloween, you would look at all the ideas this place was to offer! All the joys of being the Pumpkin King."

Milo laughed, "Amazing! We have two kings with us: the Pumpkin King," he looked at Jack, "And the Lion King," he looked at Simba.

Simba made a face, "Uh…," Mushu said. "Simba here say that he just wants to have the title 'King'."

"I don't know," Aladdin grinned, "the Lion King suits you well Simba."

* * *

><p>Over the past hour, everyone shared their stories about what they had done in their homes. Beast, however, said very little. He only mentioned the story about how he had met Belle and how she was now living with him. Aladdin was happy that he got the team to mingle. He never thought of himself as a leader, but now he was glad that Cinderella made him one.<p>

"Hey," Jack said point out at sea, "What's that?"

Everyone went to the side of the ship and looked out; they saw the shore line to land. "I believe that's a shore line to the Medieval Region."

"Not that, my skin friend," Jack said, "_That_." Everyone then saw what Jack was looking at: a ship sail toward them.

Aladdin saw that the ship was getting closer and closer and heard shouting coming for it; the shouts sound like battle cries. "Aladdin!" cried Mulan, "The flag! Look at the flag!"

Aladdin knew what she was talking about. The flag on the ship had the Jolly Roger skull on it. "It's Hook!" he shouted. "What do we do?"

"You're the leader," Jack mention, "What _do_ we do?"

Mushu hopped on the side of the boat, "I'll take care of them!" He took a deep breath in and blew out nothing but smoke and ash. Embarsied, he looked at everyone.

"you said you're dragon right?" Beast asked.

"Oh shut up!"

As the two ships came from side to side, the gang prepared themselves for what was going to happing. The pirates all laughed at the team, waving their swords in the air and insulting them. As the pirate ship came to a halt, the team saw a small man wearing white-and-blue striped shirt coming on to the side. The man cleared his throat, "Presenting the great and vicious Captain James Hook!"

Behind the man, the team saw Hook twisting his mustache with his Hook, "Thank you Mr. Smee," he side to the man, "I'll take it from here."

**Dun-Dun Dun!**

**Next chapter, you meet a villian who has a big gambling and bug problem REVIEW!**

**(If you have questions about the Regions, fill free to ask)**


	5. Surprise

**chatper 5 **

"Hook!" Aladdin shouted, "What are you doing here?"

Milo grinned, "Found out that what you're up against and surrender easily."

Hook smiled sinisterly, "Not really." He held up a small elegant mirror that looked as if it were glowing .

"My mirror!" Beast roared. "Give it back!" Beast was about to run towards him, but Aladdin placed his hand on him.

Hook looked at it, "I must say, this is a really useful thing to use when I want to keep you guys off me tail."

Jack looked at Smee, whose legs were shaking at the sight of the group. "Is he the best villain you have, Mr. Hook?"

"Aw, Jack," Hook said putting the mirror in his coat; Beast growled softly, "I have someone here I think you'll be happy to see."

The pirates on Hook's ship nervously began to make a path. Aladdin saw Simba growling in the direction of where the pirates were moving from. Aladdin and the team saw something walking up by Hook; it was a giant bag-looking humanoid that had few bugs crawling around him.

"It can't be…,"Jack whispered nervously. For the first time, Aladdin had saw that Jack had a worried look on his face.

* * *

><p>The giant bag creature laughed deeply, "Hello Bone Man!"<p>

"Oogie!" Jack shouted at the creature.

"Surprise to see me Pumpkin King?"

"Surprise to see you alive!"

"Oogie?" Beast said confused, "What's an oogie?"

Jack glared at the bag man, "Everyone, meet the one person in my home town that nobody likes and who I thought was gone for good: Oogie Boogie."

Oogie, grinning evilly, bowed, "And the soon-to-be ruler of Halloween Town!"

Aladdin grinned and looked at Hook, "So this is another one of your lackeys Hook?"

"Indeed, peasant boy," Oogie mocked. "I hope you guys liked those gargoyles I brought to life."

Jack gasped, "Of course! I should have known that Oogie was involved," Jack looked at everyone, "The statues must have come to life with a special plant in Halloween Town: The Rose Riser." Everyone looked confused, excepted for Milo, who was looking in the Book of Regions.

* * *

><p>"Why are you talking to us?' Mulan asked Hook.<p>

"It's quite simple, little woman," Mulan's face turned red hot, "I'm just giving you guys a chance to surrender now. I promise if you stand down now, I will let you live as my prisoners. Oh, and if you're lucky, even my servants."

"I would rather die than being your servant!" Beast roared, charging at Hook and Oogie. Before he could get to the ship, Oogie waved his arm towards Beast, covering his face with bugs. Beast stepped back brushing the bugs off.

Oogie laughed deeply, "I believe that can be arranged," he looked at Hook, "They're all yours Hooky!" He quickly turned around and ran off.

Hook rolled his eyes. He looked at his pirate crew, "Get them!" The pirate immediately jumped on the team's ship and charged at them with swords.

A pirate ran up to Mulan swinging his sword, but she blocked it with her, pushing him off the ship. Two pirates jumped on her, making her fall to the floor. "Got you now lassie," one of the pirates said.

Before they could do anything, Mushu crawled on one of the pirate's, biting him on the arm. The pirate shot up screaming in pain, while Mulan pushed the pirate off of her, knocking him out.

"You okay?" She asked Mushu, spitting.

"No!" he gagged, "These guys need to learn to bathe!"

* * *

><p>Milo hid behind a barrel, watching the rest of the team fight off the pirates. He ducked down quickly when a pirate looked towards his direction. He looked back up and saw that Beast lifted up the pirate and threw him it to five other, looking as if he did it without any effort.<p>

As Milo continued to hide, he saw Hook going down the stair of the ship, caring something. Avoiding the pirates, Milo followed him.

* * *

><p>Jack swiftly avoided the sword that swung at him, and tripped the pirates as he did. As the pirates closed in on him, he felt his back hit something. He turned around and saw that it was Aladdin, also being cornered by pirates.<p>

"An ideas?" Jack asked him.

"Not if you have one," Aladdin said.

"Well I have one. Do you have a strong stomach?"

"Better than Milo's," Aladdin joked.

"Good!" Jack quickly took Aladdin's arm, swirling him off the ground. Aladdin knew what to right there; as the pirates ran towards the two, Aladdin used his feet to kick them away one by one. While Aladdin was trying to not throw up, Jack was laughing happily.

* * *

><p>Milo hid behind from barrel to barrel, looking at what Hook was up to. He adjusted his glasses and saw that Hook was placing a present in the center of the floor. "This should take care of them," Hook laughed evilly. Before Milo could sneak up behind him, Hook quickly turned around with his sharp hook on Milo's chin. "Did you honestly believe that you could sneak up behind me?"<p>

Milo gulped nervously, "It was worth a shot." Before Hook could hit Milo, they both heard a load roar coming down the stairs. Milo looked and saw Simba jumping in between him and Milo. "Nice timing," Milo told Simba.

Hook stood back, "Now, now," he said nervously, "Let's not get too hasty." Before Simba could pounce, Hook quickly took out his sword and cut a rope, causing a giant net with sand bags attached to fall on both Milo and Simba. "Haha!" Hook laughed running up to the top deck, "Hope you like my surprise!"

As Milo and Simba struggled to get out of the net, Milo heard a tiny noise coming from the present. He listened more closely, finding out that something inside the present was ticking.

* * *

><p>"These guys just keep coming!" Mulan shouted at Beast. A pirate ran towards her, but Beast grabbed him by the leg and threw him onto Hook's ship.<p>

Before the fight could go longer, the group saw Hook run out from the bottom deck. "Retreat!" he screamed as he jumped onto his ship; the rest of the pirates followed.

Oogie appeared, "Retreat? But those fools are still alive!"

"No questions! Just retreat!"

"Oh no!" Jack said running towards the two villains, "you're not getting away from me!" Before Jack could jump onto the ship, Oogie took out a small vial with red liquid and threw it in front of Jack, creating a giant puff of red smoke.

"Where are they?" Aladdin coughed, trying to see through the smoke. The whole tried to head toward Hook ship, but as the smoke cleared up, they saw that the ship was already too far away. "Come on!" Aladdin went to the wheel, "We can still catch up-."

"Wait," Beast said, looking around the deck, "Where's Milo and Simba?"

"Out of the way!" Everyone saw that Milo, with Simba behind him, was running to the edge of the ship with a present. He nervously, tossed the present as far as he could into the sea. When the present sunk into the water, the team saw that smoke and a hissing came from it. Milo put his hands on his knees gasping for air, "Bomb… present."

Beast looked out onto the sea, "Maybe we can still track them."

"They'll have to wait," Aladdin said, join the group on the deck. He showed them a small purple diamond glowing eerily.

"Where did you get that?" Mulan asked, putting her sword in its sheath.

"Hook ran passed me and I saw it in his pocket," he said with a smug grin on his face.

"And you call yourself an ex-street rat,"Mushu laughed.

"Let me see," Milo said, finally catching his breath. Aladdin gave the diamond to Milo, studying it closely.

"What is it?" Beast asked.

"Not sure," Milo said, putting it in his pocket. "I'll study up on it later on. Right now, we need to catch Hook and Oogie."

"Question is… where are they going?" Jack mentioned.

"If ya'll don't mind me intruding," Mushu said, crawling on top of Simba's back. " I overheard one of the pirates talking about some woman named Yzma."

"Yzma?" Milo looked at Mushu, "Emprises Yzma?" Mushu shrugged.

"Isn't she the Ruler of the Kuzco Empire in the Medieval Region?" Aladdin asked; Milo nodded.

"It could be another kidnapping," Mulan mentioned. She looked at Aladdin, "What do we do?"

Aladdin scratched his head, wonder what they should do. Should they still set course to the Advance Region and head to Halloween town or head to the Empire and warn Yzma? He sighed, "Halloween Town and Sally will have to wait," he said going to the wheel, "Let get to land and help Yzma."

** WHAT? Yzma's ruler? What's goind on? And what was that diamond? Stay tune!**


End file.
